To Infinity and Beyond
by indeesum
Summary: Stella hears something she doesn't want to hear about a certain red-eyed boy...what will happen? ShinnStella fluff oneshot.


**Hey pples, it's me! :D This is a one-shot for my friend at school. She LOVES Gundam Seed Destiny, and she also loves the Shinn x Stella pairing. So, I'm writing this story for her. A one-shot about Shinn and Stella. Hope you like it! .**

**Chapter 1**

"Eh…ah!" There was a clang, and a clatter of the steel knife on the counter. Stella Loussier winced, shaking her hand as she stared at the crimson blood oozing from her hand. It wasn't that big of a cut, but it was still pretty bad. She sighed. It had been five years since the Second Bloody Valentine War, where there was even more bloodshed and gore than the last war. All the killing she was forced to do, all that blood...it had still scared the hell out of her. Still, even after a five year break, any type of blood still scared her. But; she was also glad; if that war had never happened, she would never have met her true love, Shinn Asuka

She was lucky to have met him. Even though they were on opposing sides, they had encountered each other early in the war, while she was taking a breather on a cliff near the seaside. He had saved her from falling off the cliff when she had lost her footing, and the two ended up having to spend the night together under the cliff after they both got wet. Still, she had cherished that moment ever since. She had kept the hankerchief he had given her that day, and in return she gave him a special shell, one from her favourite seashore in her childhood. They had met many times after that, but in battle; as enemies. But even though the next times they ever saw each other was in gruesome battle, they had secretly met at nighttime, and their love blossomed from there.

Now, years after, they were living together. She had loved him dearly; he had in turn. Every time they were together, looking into each others eyes...she could just feel that connection. Even after many years, after living together for so long, doing the same things with each other numerous times, she could still feel that connection. Getting stronger, even. It was as if nothing in the history of the Cosmic Era could ever break that connection. Even though he went to visit his friends for Christmas this year, and left her by herself at home, he had still sent her sweet messages which she had found sustenance and happiness in them. She was sure, nothing could ever tear them apart.

...

Well...maybe except for something she had heard from Miss Meyrin Hawke, who she had encountered at the Christmas get-together two years; she had stopped going after the..."fiasco". They had hit it off well, both were bubbly and shy, and had the same interests: anything having to do with the beach. After the fling, they had kept contact by writing to each other. In most of her emails, Meyrin had talked about things like how everyone was and things. But in a recent email (two days ago, to be exact), Meyrin had said that she had apparently seen Shinn touching Lunamaria on the back. And she said not just the back, her _lower back._ Even an idiot could see that one would put their hand on a _date's _lower back. That boiled her blood. During the war, when Stella was mistakenly known as "Missing in Action" for half a year, Shinn had grieved over her "loss', and he broke up with her, and went out with Lunamaria. After Shinn had learned that Stella was in fact _not_ MIA, he went back to Stella again, and after that, it seemed that everyone knew that Lunamaria was out to get revenge. Stella had always seen her as competition, a little bit. She didn't think much of the pink-haired little prick, in fact. She was just another bitch in life. If Shinn had broken up with Lunamaria because he had learned that Stella was in fact alive, then she wasn't too worried of Shinn wavering loyalties.But...what happened if what Meyrin had said was true? _Then...then Shinn...he..!_ Stella thought as she wept. Why would he go back to the double-crossing bitch that had only been his girlfriend to fill the gap? Why? What was going on??

The door had suddenly flung open, and in the doorway was a certain dark-haired man with the penetrating crimson eyes. _Speak of the devil, _she had thought.

"Stella..." he said, with a smile in his voice and on his face. He walked in throught the doorway, and hugged her. "How are yo-"

"Shinn." She cut him off coldly, pushing him away, glowering at him with utter distaste. He apparently seemed startled by that, and took a step back. "Stella...what's wrong?"

Then, everything came out in bursts; "You...Meyrin...lower back...Lunamaria...prick...bitch...two days ago...saw..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Shinn seemed concerned. "Tell me slowly. What's wrong?" He touched the underside of her wrist.

Slowly, and between sniffs, she told him the whole story. About Meyrin, about what she had seen him doing with Lunamaria. When she told him about the Lunamaria part, his eyebrows rose, and his eyes widened. At the end, Shinn looked a bit puzzled, then sighed. Then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug, and he didn't let go. Softly stroking her hair, he explained: "I didn't touch her lower back Stella...we're just good friends. I was trying to steal some of her chips without her noticing, but I guess it didn't work. But Stella...me and Luna...we're only friends." He looked at her sincerely, with a sense of longing in his eyes. "There could never be a girl special enough to replace you...I love you, Stella..." He whispered this softly, and kissed her sweetly. She kissed him back, with a feeling of joy bouncing in her chest

As they broke apart, Stella asked, "Will you always love me, Shinn? I will love _you _forever, that much I know."

He chuckled, and she smiled. He kissed her forehead, and whispered in her ear, "Of course I will. My love for you goes to infinity and beyond."

* * *

**ZOMG hehe...finished! Pls...rate and review...thingys and things...yea. I hoped you like it! Thanks for reading it too! Hehe...**


End file.
